Since U Been Gone
by xhipstapleasex
Summary: Kendall and Aubree have been best friends forever, and they finally go out with each other. When Aubree catches Kendall cheating on her, she dumps him. Will Kendall convince her to take him back, or will she never trust him again? Song-fic! Kendall/OC


**I don't know why I keep doing this.. I always start up a new story, then I get bored of it and stop writing it. Sorry to those of you who were really looking forward to my other stories, I don't really have any ideas for how to continue it anymore. Anyways, here's a one shot by me. After having "Since U Been Gone" on replay for hours, this story came to my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Since U Been Gone, because Kelly Clarkson owns it. I don't own Kendall Schmidt, no matter how much I wish I do. I only own the plot and my OC, Aubree.**

* * *

><p><em>Here's the thing we started out friends<br>It was cool but it was all pretend  
>Yeah yeah<br>Since U Been Gone_

Aubree Summers has been best friends with Kendall for years now. They did everything together, and both of them were inseparable. But what Aubree didn't know, was that Kendall was only friends with her, because he wanted her to be his. But love isn't always what it's meant to be..

_You dedicated you took the time_  
><em>Wasn't long till I called you mine<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah<em>  
><em>Since U Been Gone<em>

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
>Is how I pictured me with you<br>That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Kendall and Aubree were finally together now, with the help of their friends. Aubree wouldn't tell Kendall this, but before the both of them started dating, she would talk nonstop about him and how she wished that one day, she could be with him. She would always say things like;

"Oh my god! Isn't Kendall just so cute?"

_Or.._

"I wish one day I could be Mrs. Schmidt."

_Or.._

"I wonder if Kendall even likes me more than a friend or not.."

_But Since U Been Gone  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so moving on  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Thanks to you  
>Now I get<br>What I want  
>Since U Been Gone<em>

Aubree was walking home from school one day when she saw something that caught her eye.

It was Kendall.

Backing a girl up against a wall and kissing her.

A girl that wasn't her.

"Kendall?" She choked out.

Kendall pulled away from the girl and when he saw Aubree, he widened his eyes and began to walk towards her.

"Aubree.. I can explain." He reached out to touch Aubree, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. We're through." And with that, she walked away.

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
><em>I even fell for that stupid love song<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Since U Been Gone<em>

_How come I'd never hear you say_  
><em>I just wanna be with you<em>  
><em>I guess you never felt that way<em>

She couldn't believe it. Everything she and Kendall went through.. This is how he repays her. She thought he loved her. She even fell for a stupid love song he sang for her on their first date. But she should've knew sooner, because Kendall never really said "I love you" to her, or anything.

_But Since U Been Gone_  
><em>I can breathe for the first time<em>  
><em>I'm so moving on<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks to you<em>  
><em>Now I get (I get) what I want<em>  
><em>Since U Been Gone<em>

_You had your chance you blew it_  
><em>Out of sight, out of mind<em>  
><em>Shut your mouth I just can't take it<em>  
><em>Again and again and again and again<em>

Aubree has finally moved on from it all. She avoided Kendall everyday now, but her luck changed when Kendall spotted her walking home when day.

"Aubree! Will you just let me explain what happened?" Kendall asked.

"There's nothing to explain Kendall! I saw you playing tonsil hockey with Nicole. It's done! Nothing left to say!" Aubree shouted at him.

"But that's not i-" Kendall started, but Aubree interrupted him.

"Just shut up! I can't take this anymore! You had your chance with me and you blew it!" Aubree stormed off, leaving a shocked Kendall standing there.

_Since U Been Gone  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so moving on  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
>Now I get, I get what I want<br>I can breathe for the first time  
>I'm so moving on<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Thanks to you (thanks to you)<br>Now I get (I get)  
>You should know (you should know)<br>That I get, I get what I want  
>Since U Been Gone<br>Since U Been Gone  
>Since U Been Gone<em>

Aubree was a new person now. She didn't need Kendall in her life. She had everything she could ever want. Everybody in school heard what happened between Kendall and Aubree, and everybody was on her side. They would ignore him in the hallways, or shove him on purpose and won't even say sorry afterwards. Even if Aubree hated Kendall's guts, she still felt sorry for him, but he kinda does deserve it. Love can be a complicated thing, but if you move on with life, and find a new love, it will always be easier as you go on. And that, my friend, is what happened to Aubree Summers.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I kinda didn't like it that much, but tell me what you thought about it! (: Review it! :D The review button needs some loving.<strong>


End file.
